Hruggek
| power4e = Exarch | alignment4e = Evil | symbol4e = | dominion4e = Banehold | realm4e = | serves4e = Bane | servedby4e = | sphere4e = Ambush | domains4e = | worshipers4e = Bugbears | cleric alignments4e = | channel divinity4e = | holy days4e = | class4e = | refs4e = | power3e = Intermediate deity | alignment3e = Chaotic evil | symbol3e = | homeplane3e = Clangor | realm3e = Hruggekolohk | serves3e = | servedby3e = | portfolio3e = Ambush, furious fighting | domains3e = Chaos, Evil, Trickery, War | worshipers3e = Bugbears | cleric alignments3e = | favored weapon3e = Morningstar | holy days3e = | class3e = | refs3e = The Complete Divine sourcebook lists Hruggek's domains as Knowledge, Law, and Magic, which is surely a misprint for a Chaotic Evil deity, but it was not corrected in the errata. The domains listed here are from the Monster Manual 3.5 errata. | power2e = Intermediate deity | alignment2e = Chaotic evil | symbol2e = Morningstar | homeplane2e = Pandemonium/Cocytus | realm2e = Hruggekolohk | serves2e = | servedby2e = | portfolio2e = Violence, combat | spheres2e = All, Combat, Guardian, Protection, Summoning, Sun (reversed only) minor: Creation, Divination, War | worshipers2e = Bugbears | cleric alignments2e = | holy days2e = | class2e = | refs2e = | power1e = Lesser deity | alignment1e = Chaotic evil | symbol1e = Morningstar | homeplane1e = Pandemonium | realm1e = | serves1e = | servedby1e = | portfolio1e = Battle | worshipers1e = Bugbears | cleric alignments1e = Chaotic evil | holy days1e = | class1e = | refs1e = | animals = | plants = | monsters = | minerals = | colors = | misc manifestations = | manifestation refs = }} Hruggek ( }}) was the chief deity of bugbears, and was the god of ambush, violence, and combat. At one time he was an exarch of the greater god Bane. Other gods worshiped by the bugbears included Grankhul, the god of hunting, senses, and surprise; and Skiggaret, the god of fear. Prior to relocating to Banehold, Hruggek lived in a large cave in Pandemonium called Hruggekolohk. His home was adorned with the severed heads of his defeated opponents. Description Hruggek appeared as a massive, powerful bugbear, 12 ft (3.7 m) tall. He had great fangs and clawed hands and feet, and wielded a 10-foot long morningstar. Worshipers Clergy and temples Hruggek's priests dressed in black and wore skulls on their heads. He was worshiped on the full moon in bugbear cave halls. Bugbears sacrificed the blood of their enemies to Hruggek every month. Shamans of Hruggek could achieve the ability to cast up to 5th level divine spells. Relationships History Appendix Notes Creative Origins Hruggek was created by James M. Ward for the Deities & Demigods Cyclopedia (1980). External Links References * Connections Category:Bugbear deities Category:Chaotic evil deities Category:Intermediate deities Category:Chaos domain deities Category:Evil domain deities Category:Trickery domain deities Category:War domain deities Category:Exarchs Category:Lesser deities Category:Inhabitants of Cocytus Category:Inhabitants of Pandemonium Category:Inhabitants of Acheron Category:Inhabitants of the Outer Planes Category:Inhabitants of the Great Wheel planes Category:Inhabitants of Clangor Category:Inhabitants of the Fiendish Planes Category:Inhabitants of the World Tree planes Category:Inhabitants of Banehold Category:Goblinoid deities Category:Inhabitants of masculine gender